Reincarnation (remake)
by LucianaRosseau
Summary: Sebuah cerita dimana kamu terlibat didalamnya sebagai karakter utama yang merupakan reinkranasi dari Dewi dalam mitologi Jepang, Izanami-no-Mikoto. Harem!Reader x GoM /slight Reader x Kagami/Himuro/ RnR, minna?
1. Introduction

_Pernahkah kalian bermimpi menjadi reinkranasi dari Dewi Izanami-no-Mikoto? Dewi yang merupakan Dewi penciptaan dan kematian, sekaligus adik dan istri dari Izanagi. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau merupakan reinkranasi dari Izanami? Dan ternyata kalian memiliki suami! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Hanya berharap itu hanya mimpi atau hanya khayalan saja?_

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Harem!Reader x GoM/ Reader x Kagami/Himuro

Warns: Typos everywhere, maybe OOC.

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORIES

* * *

Cast:

[Full Name]: Nama kalian yang merupakan karakter utama dalam cerita ini

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

Murasakibara Atsushi

Kise Ryota

Midorima Shintaro

Kagami Taiga

Himuro Tatsuya

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

 _Kalian merupakan karakter utama dalam cerita akan dipasangkan dengan anggota Kuroko No Basket. Kalian selaku karakter utama dalam cerita ini merupakan reinkarnasi Dewi Izanagi, namun sebagai reinkarnasi seorang Dewi jelas kalian tidak ingat dengan masa lalu kalian yang notabene seorang Dewi._ _Izanami-no-Mikoto yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini adalah pada saat Izanami masih bersama dengan Izanagi (bukan pada saat sudah menjadi Dewi Kematian)._

 _Pada awal kemunculan salah satu dari mereka di hadapan [Name], pakaian yang dikenakan masih merupakan pakaian ala kerajaan Jepang. Sehingga, kemunculan member lain sudah beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan di Bumi._

 _Kemunculan para karakter (member Kurobas) adalah Izanagi-no-Okami yang dimana mencari reinkarnasi Izanami yaitu [Name], sehingga hal tersebut membuat mereka turun ke Bumi demi mencari Istri mereka dan tentu hal tersebut membuat mereka harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di Bumi, dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada kekuatan mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka terlihat 'terlalu masuk ke dunia sang karakter utama'; demi mengurangi/meminimalisir kecurigaan masyarakat kepada mereka berenam._

 _Mereka berenam yang merupakan Dewa, jelas tidak dapat menjelaskan asal usul mereka secara gamblang sehingga disini saya akan membuat biodata mereka sesuai dengan Wikipedia._

 _Walau [Name] dipasangkan dengan semua karakter aka harem NAMUN, pada akhir cerita setiap karakter akan mendapatkan ending._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Semua mimpi buruk itu terjadi saat malam dimana Ibu membangunkannya.

"[Name]-chan, bangun! Ada yang mencarimu, katanya temanmu!" Teriak wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih muda tengah membangunkan putri tunggalnya, [Full Name].

"Huh? Malam-malam begini? Kaa-san bilang saja aku sudah tidur, aku masih mengantuk." Gerutuan itu lolos dari bibirnya, karena waktu istirahatnya diganggu oleh teman-dia-yang-tidak-tahu-waktu-untuk-bertamu itu.

 _Siapa juga yang suka ketika waktu istirahatnya diganggu?_

"Tapi kaa-san sudah menyuruhnya masuk, [Name]-chan. Ah, yang jelas kau harus menemuinya, kasihan dia sudah lama menunggumu" ucap ibunya sebelum turun menuju lantai satu.

Akhirnya [Name] dengan terpaksa turun dari dari tempat tidurnya yang sangat empuk dan memanjakan seluruh ototnya yang lelah beraktivitas seharian. Sambil menggerutu, ia turun ke lantai satu lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu tidak lupa sambil menyiapkan sumpah serapah kepada temannya; entah siapa dia yang telah menggangu waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

"Apa keperl─ siapa kau? Dan apa-apaan bajumu itu? Kau sedang bermain drama kerajaan, eh?"

 _Oh [Name], sepertinya kau harus lebih sopan terhadap tamu itu._

"Seperti biasa, tidak bisa bertanya dengan sopan." Ujar pemuda berambut merah sambil menghela nafasnya seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap itu. Sedangkan [Name] mendengus pelan, tidak peduli dengan komentar yang dilontarkan.

 _Dih, sudah menganggu waktu istirahat orang banyak komentar pula_

"Itu tidak penting. Sebutkan apa keperluanmu? Apa kau tidak sadar, kalau kau sudah menganggu waktu istirahat orang?" Iris [Fav colour] miliknya menatap sang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan tajam. [Name] bukanlah tipe orang yang _akan bersikap baik-baik saja_ apabila waktu istirahatnya diganggu.

"Warui warui, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya rindu padamu, Istriku."

[Name] mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut merah tersebut lalu tertawa, "kau sedang bercanda ya? Sudah menganggu waktu istirahat orang lalu berkata _kau rindu padaku_. Dan lagi, istri. Aku? Istrimu? Kau pasti sudah gila."

[Name] jelas menyangkal ucapan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Siapa juga yang akan percaya dengan ucapan seperti itu?

"Tepat seperti dugaanku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah [Name], sedangkan [Name] hanya terdiam; memperhatikan pemuda surai merah yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa maumu?" Desis [Name] sambil mundur beberapa langkah ketika pemuda tersebut semakin dekat dengannya. Namun bukannya berhenti atau mundur, pemuda berambut merah tersebut malah berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan istriku, apa salah?"

Perempatan imajiner terlihat jelas di pelipis [Name], apakah pemuda tersebut sengaja tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi atau tuli? "Berhenti disana! Kuperjelas, aku bukan _istrimu_! Dan aku juga ingin berkenalan denganmu! Sekarang per─! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan!"

Tangan kekar milik pemuda bersurai merah sukses mendarat di pinggang ramping milik [Name], memeluknya erat seakan-akan [Name] akan pergi kapan saja dari pelukannya. Walau [Name] sudah meronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, [Name]." Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut berguman pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher [Name].

 _Dan [Name] sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut_

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Lepaskan aku!" [Name] kembali meronta, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan pelukan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dirimu!"

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada [Name], "tolong.. biarkan aku seperti ini dulu.." Gumannya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perasaan senyaman ini. Kalau pernah, itu pasti sudah lama sekali; saat gadis dalam dekapannya itu masih menjadi istrinya. [Name] hanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai merah itu, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Disatu sisi, [Name] sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Tapi, disisi lain ada hasrat dari dalam dirinya untuk mengusap surai pemuda yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

 _Sangat ingin mengusap surai merah pemuda yang tengah memeluknya sekarang_

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup lama memelukku, bisa kau lepaskan?"

Ucapan [Name] membuat pemuda berambut merah tersebut melepaskan pelukannya, walau enggan. "Akashi Seijuro. Namaku, Akashi Seijuro."

[Name] hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya tersebut, walau ada perasaan aneh saat mendengar namanya.

 _Seakan-akan nama tersebut sangat familiar bagi [Name], seperti mengenal pemuda dihadapannya_

"Akashi... Seijuro... aku seperti pernah mendengar namamu tapi aku tidak yakin," ujarnya yang masih menatap Akashi─ setidaknya ia sudah tahu nama pemuda didepannya sekarang. Nama yang terdengar asing namun [Name] merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya.

 _Seperti rindu_

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu ingat denganku [Name]," bisik Akashi tepat di telinga [Name], yang tentu membuat [Name] bergidik sambil melotot kearah Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu!? Ucapanmu itu ambigu sekali!" Pekik [Name] sambil menatap tajam Akashi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Maksudku hanya ingin membuatmu ingat kembali denganku, apa itu salah [Full Name]?"

Ucapan Akashi tidak salah, tapi tingkahnya yang seenak jidat cukup membuat tali kesabaran [Name] hampir putus. Sudah seenaknya, tidak tahu diri pula.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan," sungutnya kesal sambil menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datar, "lalu apalagi keperluanmu? Sudah selesai 'kan?"

"Hm.. seharusnya sih sudah tapi.." Akashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, ingin melihat ekspresi [Name]. Dan itu berhasil, kini [Name] menatapnya dengan mata besarnya disertai keingintahuan tersirat dari matanya tersebut.

"Tapi apa la─!?" Belum sempat [Name] menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir [Name], merasakan lembutnya bibir sang gadis. Sedangkan [Name] hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Akashi, tubuhnya seketika kaku; tidak memberontak saat bibir Akashi menempel dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu memang tidak 'panas', hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir tapi terasa manis─ bagi [Name] tentunya yang baru pertama kali merasakannya dan Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi [Name].

"Kenapa? Kau mau lagi, Hime?" [Name] yang mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, sontak menggelengkan kepalanya; tidak menyadari pipinya kini dihiasi dengan rona kemerahan.

"La-lalu, kau ada perlu apa lagi? Sudah selesai semua 'kan?" Ujar [Name] sambil berdeham pelan, berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya.

"Sudah, tapi aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi dan kau tidak boleh menolak karena perintahku absolute."

 _Lah kok jadi merintah begini?_

[Name] mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak suka ketika seseorang memerintah dirinya; kecuali kedua orang tuanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku harus menuruti ucapanmu, begitu? Tsk aku tidak sudi kalau harus menuruti ucapanmu itu." Dengus [Name] sebal seraya meninggalkan Akashi di ruang tamu.

 _Bodo amat, [Name] mau tidur lagi._

Akashi yang notabene tidak suka ketika ada orang yang membantah atau tidak mematuhi ucapannya tidak segan untuk melemparkan gunting ke yang bersangkutan, tapi kali ini Akashi tidak melakukannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia melempar gunting ke [Name]?

"Apa-apaan sih!? Kenapa juga kaa-san membiarkan orang itu masuk? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya berpura-pura? Ah, merepotkan saja. Mengganggu waktu istirahatku yang berharga." Gerutu [Name] pelan sambil memutar gagang pintu, sudah siap menerjang tempat tidur tercinta.

"Semoga ini semua hanya mimpi. Semoga besok hariku akan tenang. Semoga besok tidak ada hal yang aneh atau tidak bertemu dengan orang yang aneh." Guman [Name] sambil bergelung mesra dengan tempat tidurnya, siap kembali ke dunia mimpi.

Soal Akashi, [Name] sama sekali tidak peduli. [Name] hanya ingin kembali ke dunia mimpinya, sambil berdoa bahwa besok tidak ada kejadian yang aneh atau membuat dirinya stress.

 _Tapi doa hanyalah doa. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok._

* * *

 **TBC**

See you in the next chap, minna ~

Btw

Review minna-san?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, sinar mentari dengan malu-malu mengintip masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tertutup tirai nampaknya membuat [Name] menggeliat pelan, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut; enggan untuk bangkit dari tidur dan segera bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Refleks kedua matanya terbuka begitu teringat janjinya dengan Kagami Taiga, sahabat masa kecilnya yang sempat pergi ke Amerika lalu kembali lagi ke Jepang yang kini satu sekolah dengan dirinya, di Seirin Gakuen.

Lantas [Name] bergegas mempersiapkan dirinya, tidak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dari Kagami. Mendengar ceramahan Kagami termasuk salah satu mimpi terburuk [Name]. [Name] pernah sekali terlambat menemui Kagami di bandara, ketika Kagami baru saja kembali dari Amerika. Begitu sampai, [Name] malah disambut dengan ceramah super panjang Kagami, ditambah Kagami yang minta ditraktir oleh [Name]. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuat Kagami menunggu sendirian di bandara seperti anak hilang.

 _Hal tersebut juga yang sukses membuat uang jajan [Name] lenyap seketika_

Selesai dengan ritual pagi yang biasa ia lakukan, [Name] mematut dirinya sekali lagi di depan kaca; merapikan penampilannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas lalu berjalan keluar kamar, bergegas turun ke bawah untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya.

 _Dan juga Kagami_

"Ohayou! Woah sarapan hari ini pancake!" Iris [Fav colour] milik [Name] berbinar begitu melihat piring yang berisikan pancake dan segelas susu hangat. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan [Name], sedangkan sang ayah menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu kembali membaca koran.

"Morning, [Name]." [Name] melirik begitu mendengar sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut, "morning, Taiga. Kau sarapan disini, lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya, [Name]. Dilihat dari Kagami yang duduk disebelah ayah [Name] yang kini tengah menyesap kopinya. Memang, Kagami sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh ayah dan ibu [Name], sehingga Kagami bebas keluar masuk rumah [Name].

 _Keluar masuk dengan bebas seperti rumah sendiri_

Menjejalkan sepotong pancake ke mulutnya, [Name] memperhatikan Kagami yang dengan khidmat menyantap sarapannya, "[Name]-chan, malam ini kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk menjenguk nenek. Mungkin akan lama, jadi tou-san akan mentransfer uang ke rekeningmu. Dan kaa-san sudah minta Taiga-kun untuk menginap disini selama kami berdua pergi. Kalian yang akur ya."

[Name] yang mendengar penuturan sang ibu lantas tersedak pancake yang tengah ia makan, langsung menyambar gelas yang berisikan susu hangat tersebut lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

"Nani!? Kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi berapa lama sampai menyuruh Taiga menginap!?" Sang ibu yang sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi [Name] hanya menepuk pundak sang gadis beberapa kali sambil tersenyum, "sekitar satu bulan, itu masih kemungkinan. Kami akan pulang secepatnya. Ah, ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Jangan sampai kau telat ke sekolah, [Name]-chan!"

Pembicaraan sudah ditutup oleh sang ibu, membuat [Name] mau tidak mau menurut pada ucapan wanita paruh baya tersebut; bahkan dirinya belum sempat melontarkan protes kepada sang ibu. Sedangkan Taiga, yang sedari awal sudah diberitahu oleh ibu [Name] hanya mengiyakan permintaan wanita paruh baya yang sudah Kagami anggap sebagai ibu sendiri.

"Taiga, aku sudah selesai! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ucapan [Name] membuat Kagami sedikit tersentak, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri [Name] yang sudah siap menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Kaa-san, tou-san! Kami berangkat!" Teriak [Name] yang membuat Kagami mengernyitkan keningnya, teriakan [Name] termasuk cukup dashyat untuk ukuran tubuh gadis yang kecil, "ayo, Taiga! Tumben sekali kau diam hari ini, biasanya kau selalu memancing keributan."

 _Masih pagi sudah mencari perkara saja_

"Jadi kau mau aku berisik, begitu?" Kagami mendengus pelan mendengar kekehan dari gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya sekarang. "Habis tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu sampai membuat kau diam seperti ini? Atau karena permintaan kaa-san untuk menginap, lalu kau takut bosan karena hanya berdua denganku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam tersebut membuat [Name] menyikut pelan lengan Kagami, "jawab, Bakagami."

Iris merah milik Kagami melirik [Name] sekilas lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "aku ada janji dengan Tatsuya tapi tidak enak untuk membatalkan janjinya. Kau tahu 'kan seramnya Tatsuya ketika marah? Yang ada nanti malah nyawaku tidak selamat."

 _Ternyata nyawa Kagami tengah dipertaruhkan, saudara-saudara_

Mendengar penuturan Kagami, [Name] menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali; mengerti dengan kondisi Kagami. "Kalau begitu, ajak saja dia ke rumah. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Selama kalian dapat menjaga sikap dan tidak menganggu tetangga. Lagipula, sudah lama juga kita tidak kumpul bertiga."

Iris merah milik Kagami yang sedari tadi meredup kini berbinar mendengar penuturan [Name], sontak Kagami menoleh ke arah sang gadis dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Benarkah!? Kau tidak akan marah, [Name]?"

"Taiga, sedikit menunduk." Kagami lantas sedikit menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah [Name]; membuat [Name] menangkup wajah Kagami, "Apa daritadi wajahku terlihat seperti orang marah, hm?"

Kagami memperhatikan raut wajah [Name] beberapa saat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masih dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang marah." Bukannya melepaskan wajah Kagami, [Name] malah mencubit kedua pipi Kagami cukup kencang, membuat yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan, "[Name]! Lepaskan! A-aw sakit! Hei lepaskan! Akan kubalas kau!" Sontak [Name] melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kagami lalu berlari menjauhi pemuda dengan tinggi 191cm tersebut.

"Balas saja kalau kau bisa, Taiga!"

Mendengar seruan [Name], langsung saja Kagami mengejar sang gadis. Sedangkan [Name] berusaha mempercepat larinya supaya tidak tertangkap oleh Kagami.

 _Lumayan olahraga pagi menuju sekolah_

Terkadang [Name] melupakan fakta bahwa Kagami merupakan pemain basket di sekolahnya, sehingga tidak jarang sekali [Name] dapat tertangkap dengan mudah oleh Kagami. Seperti sekarang, Kagami menarik pergelangan tangan [Name] sehingga membuat sang gadis otomatis menghentikan larinya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sekarang giliranku me─!" Ucapan Kagami terhenti ketika mendengar bisik-bisik orang disekelilingnya, yang sontak membuat Kagami menoleh; ternyata mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Hal tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh [Name] yang kini kembali berlari menjauhi Kagami sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Momen dimana Kagami gagal membalas cubitan dari [Name] sangatlah jarang terjadi, seperti sekarang, membuat [Name] tertawa pelan, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, [Name]?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat [Name] menoleh ke sumber suara lalu tersenyum lebar, "aku berhasil menjahili Taiga! Dan dia gagal membalasnya, Riko-chan!"

Aida Riko yang notabene merupakan manager di tim basket Seirin Gakuen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan [Name]. Gadis dengan model rambut _pixie cut_ tersebut sudah biasa melihat kedekatan antara [Full Name] dan Kagami Taiga, bahkan Riko sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah kedua orang tersebut memiliki hubungan khusus, yang tentu saja dibantah oleh [Name]. Berbeda dengan [Name] yang membantah perihal hubungan khusus antara mereka berdua, Kagami malah terdiam; tidak bergeming dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

 _Sebodo amatlah dengan itu, yang penting Kagami rajin latihan basket_

"[Name], nanti kau datang saat latihan basket? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubahas denganmu." Walau [Name] bukanlah manajer ataupun asisten manajer dalam tim basket, kadang saran dan juga masukan yang berguna bagi anggota tim basket. "Bisa bisa, sehabis pulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke aula."

Riko menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil menepuk kepala [Name] pelan, "sepertinya anak-anak perempuan dikelasmu sedang heboh. Kudengar ada murid baru di kelasmu."

[Name] terdiam mendengar ucapan Riko lantas menatap seniornya tersebut beberapa saat. Kok perasaannya tidak enak, ya? Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang cukup membuat harinya tidak tenang, nantinya.

 _Semoga itu hanya perasaannya saja_

* * *

TBC

See you in the next chap, minna ~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


End file.
